


Necessary Evil

by bonkai_coven_1994



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkai_coven_1994/pseuds/bonkai_coven_1994
Summary: Necessary evil - something bad that must exist in order for something good to happen. Bonnie is sick of vampires destroying everything good in her life and she wants revenge, so she seeks help from the most vindictive person she knows - Kai Parker. The two unlikely allies work together to rid Mystic Falls of vampires, but Kai has a secret agenda that could ruin everything.





	1. Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your interest in this story but in all sincerity I suggest you do not read this. I started writing this after I finished watching TVD and needed Bonnie to have some kind of revenge. I was updating this daily at one point so obviously it was a rushed job, without much thought. Check out Tempting Fate if you'd like. I'm actually putting a lot of effort and thought into it so I'm quite happy with it.
> 
> Story follows a couple months after 6x17. The timeline is a little different to the one in TVD + some events from earlier seasons are included in the story. Grams is still alive(meaning that another one of Bonnie's relatives on the other side, who knew about Kai's prison world, created the loophole for her). Enjoy!

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

 “The blond one is Lizzie and the brunette one is Josie.” Bonnie said as she showed Grams a photo of Jo and Alaric’s twin daughters.  
“It’s strange to think of Josette all grown up with children of her own.” Grams replied.  
“Yeah, they’re an adorable family. Liv took this photo on Christmas morning. Josie couldn’t stop smiling that day.”  
Bonnie had always felt a deeper connection to Josie. With her dark hair and cobalt eyes she looked just like Jo - _just like Kai_. Bonnie tried to expel the thought of Kai from her mind. She had to believe that leaving him in 1903 was the right thing to do. He was a monster. He deserved it. As Bonnie spent more time babysitting the siphon twins, she found herself imagining what Kai’s childhood as a siphon must have been like. Bonnie dismissed those thoughts quickly. She couldn’t afford to think like that anymore. The old Bonnie might have been able to forgive Kai, but she was not that person anymore. She gently fingered the scar under her breast. _He was a monster. He deserved it._

“What’s troubling you, child?”  
“It’s nothing, Grams.” Sheila raised her eyebrows at Bonnie, urging her to continue. Bonnie sighed.  
“I feel like I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong anymore.”  
“Is this about what happened with Malachai Parker?”  
Bonnie nodded.  
“You don’t believe people can change?” Grams asked.  
“Sure people can, but Kai Parker? Hell no.”  
“Malachai wasn’t always the monster you know him to be. Joshua made him what he is.”  
“Right, I forgot you always did have a soft spot for him, or at least that’s what Jo says.”  
“I took an interest in him because no one else did. Bonnie, don’t be too hard on yourself. After what you went through in the prison world no one can blame you for what you did.”  
“Thanks Grams.” Bonnie yawned. “I think I’m gonna take a shower and then get some sleep.”  
“One more thing Bonnie; did you get rid of the ascendant yet?”  
“Oh shit. I completely forgot.”  
“Remember what I told you Bonnie. We can’t let the ascendant fall into the wrong hands.” Bonnie nodded and then started to climb the stairs to her bedroom.  
“And watch your language under my roof, child.” Bonnie cracked a small smile. She relished the familiarity of being back in Grams’ house. She wanted a break from Whitmore and the past week she spent with Grams was exactly what she needed.

Bonnie glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror before entering the shower. The scar under her breast had turned maroon in colour. Bonnie hummed softly as the water ran over her body. She loved cold showers. They provided her with a sense of comfort.The coolness of the water made her scar tingle. She tried to remember the look on Kai’s face as he drove the knife into her, but all she could think about was Kai in that black coat, trying to apologise. Even with the harsh lighting in the club, he was dangerously beautiful. Intimidatingly tall with deep eyes and plump lips. Despite the iciness of the water, Bonnie felt heat rising in her core. She gently thumbed her erect nipple. Her other hand crept slowly down her stomach, and towards her sensitive nub. Her nimble fingers worked quickly. Bonnie’s legs began to tremble and she heard Kai’s voice in her head. _Naughty girl_. With eyes closed and lips parted in a silent moan, she brought herself to sweet release.

The next morning Bonnie woke up with a sinking feeling in her gut. It was time for her to return to the supernatural shitstorm that was her life. Before Bonnie could leave, Grams called after her “Destroy the ascendant Bonnie. It’s more dangerous than you realise.” On the drive back to Whitmore Bonnie was consumed by guilt. She turned on the radio and settled on the oldies station that was playing hits from the 90s. Growing up she was always sweet little Bonnie Bennett, Sheila’s good-natured granddaughter who could do no wrong, but something had changed. All the time she spent with vampires had blurred Bonnie’s sense of morality. She tried to distract herself by humming along to the radio. Two Princes by the Spin Doctors was playing and her thoughts drifted to Kai. She couldn’t help but wonder why he hated that song so much.

Bonnie felt relieved to return to an empty dorm room at Whitmore. She was still a little tense around Caroline and Elena. Ever since Bonnie got back from the prison world she had felt disconnected from her friends and her life in Mystic Falls. It seemed as if they had all continued their lives without her; as if her absence wasn’t significant at all. Their feeble attempt to rescue her from the prison world was less about Bonnie and more about Damon and Elena’s relationship. She still couldn’t believe that Kai Parker was responsible for saving her life on her birthday. She didn’t want to believe it, but Jeremy said that was what happened and Jeremy wouldn’t lie to her. She hated that she could still feel sympathy for Kai even after all the terrible things he did, but she was Bonnie Bennett after all. She always looked for the good in people; even in murderous sociopaths. Her best friend was Damon Salvatore; case in point.

Bonnie reached under her bed and pulled out a hardcover copy of _Wuthering Heights_. She had hollowed out the pages to make a sort of secret box and used it to hide the ascendant. Bonnie hated keeping secrets from Grams, but she couldn’t help herself. She liked having the ascendant. It reminded her of everything she had been through. It reminded her of her power. Bonnie couldn’t bring herself to destroy the ascendant. She couldn’t destroy the only thing that could save him.


	2. Unfinished Business

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

 

When Bonnie woke up the next morning Caroline and Elena were soundly asleep in their beds. Bonnie smiled to herself. In that moment they looked so harmless, and so innocent. She almost forgot they were vampires. Bonnie took a leisurely cold shower and then headed to class. She had a lot of catching up to do. She was making her way through the crowded corridor when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Bonnie turned around and scowled. 

 

“What do you need, Damon?” He was holding a cup of coffee which he offered her.

“I just wanted to see you, Bon Bon.” 

Bonnie reluctantly accepted the coffee. “What do you need, Damon?” She repeated.

“Katherine is back.”

“Katherine?”

“You know, my crazy ex who is also in love with Stefan and tried to kill Elena three days ago.”

“What? Why didn’t Elena tell me about that?”

“She probably didn’t want you to worry. A lot happened while you were gone. Having a witch around, even an annoying one like you, would have been helpful.”

“Just tell me what you need from me, Damon.”

“We need a witch to perform a spell that will seal Katherine’s crazy ass in a tomb forever.”

“I don’t know how to do a spell like that.”

“Of course you don’t, but I bet your Grams does.”

“My Grams would never help vampires.”

“She would, if you asked her.” His hand gently caressed her shoulder. “Please, Bonnie.”

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do. No promises.”

“Thank you, Bonnie. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She pulled away from his embrace. “I’m late for my Human Anatomy class.”

“Human Anatomy? I could teach you all about that Bon Bon.”

“Bye Damon.”

 

A week had passed since Damon approached Bonnie at Whitmore. At this point in their friendship she was very familiar with his manipulative charm, but if her friends were in danger she had to help them. Her phone call to Grams left a sour taste in her mouth. After much persuasion, Sheila agreed to help. Bonnie worried that Damon’s master skills of manipulation had rubbed off on her. 

 

Damon and Bonnie sat on her bed awaiting Sheila’s arrival at Whitmore. Damon had insisted on being there to welcome her. There was a knock at the door and yet again Damon insisted on answering it. 

“I think I have the wrong room.” The woman at the door sounded unimpressed. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Sheila.” Damon said, extending his hand.

“Wish I could say the same, Damon.” She replied, ignoring his outstretched hand. She walked briskly towards Bonnie and enveloped her in a warm hug.

“You know not all vampires are bad.” Damon continued. “It’s certainly possible for witches and vampires to get along. I, myself, happen to have a soft spot for Bennett witches.” He said with a smirk.

“There is no such thing as a good vampire.”

“Sure there is. Not me of course, but take my virtuous brother Stefan for example.”

“You mean the ripper?”

“Never mind. Let’s just get on with the spell.”

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Bonnie turned to face her grandmother.

“I would do anything for you, Bonnie.” Sheila took Bonnie’s hands in hers. “I just wonder how many of your friends could say the same.” 

Sheila’s words cut Bonnie deeper than she let on. She turned back to Damon.

“So what’s the plan again? Stefan is gonna lure Katherine to the tomb. We meet him there at midnight and seal it?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay then we should get going.”

“No, child. You stay here.”

“I’m coming with you Grams. My magic has gotten stronger. I can help.”

“The spell requires a colossal amount of energy. It’s too dangerous. Don’t argue with me, Bonnie. Damon, stay with her until I get back. I can handle this myself.” 

 

Bonnie paced the length of her dorm room while Damon lounged on Elena’s bed.

“She’s gonna be fine, Bon. Trust me.”

“We don’t know that, Damon.”

“Here, catch!” He said as he threw a plastic-covered treat in her direction. 

“A Twinkie?”

“It’s not my famous blueberry pancakes, but it’s all Elena has in her nightstand.”

Bonnie bit into the cream-filled cake but she couldn’t taste anything. She was too worried about her Grams. The ringing of Damon’s cellphone startled her and he stepped outside to answer it. When he came back his face was a ghostly white. 

“Who was that?”

“Something happened, Bonnie.” 

“My Grams. Is she okay?”

“Bonnie - “

“Answer me, Damon.” She hit his chest with her fist.

“Katherine is trapped in the tomb, but the spell was too much for Sheila. She didn’t make it.” His voice was almost a whisper. “Bonnie, I am so sorry.”

“You said she would be okay. You told me to trust you.” She wanted to cry but no tears fell from her eyes. Her pain surpassed the simple act of crying.

“Get out, Damon. Get out!”

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

“ _Motus_!” Bonnie yelled and flicked her wrist in his direction. Nothing happened. “ _Motus_!” She yelled louder. Still, Damon just stood there.

“Bonnie, your magic…” 

And then the tears came and Bonnie couldn’t stop crying. 

“ _Get out.”_ She choked, and he obliged. 

 

Bonnie cried as she thought about everything she had lost because of vampires. Her mother was turned into a vampire by Damon. Her father was murdered by Silas. They could call him Silas, but all she saw was her friend, Stefan, holding a knife to her father’s throat. When Caroline and Elena became vampires, they changed and she lost her best friends. Now her Grams was dead and Bonnie blamed herself for trusting a vampire. _There is no such thing as a good vampire._ Bonnie had never felt so small and powerless. 

 

She wasn’t sure if she had lost her magic completely. She concentrated on the cinnamon-scented candles on her nightstand. “ _Incendia_ ” She whispered. The candles slowly lit up, but something felt wrong. It was the same feeling Bonnie got when she used expression magic. Her magic was weak, but she had to do something. Bonnie reached under her bed and pulled out the ascendant. She began timidly murmuring the prison world transportation spell. “ _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema._ ” She hastily cut her palm, not caring about the pain. Nothing could hurt more than the loss of her Grams. Blood fell from her hand while hot tears continued to fall from her eyes. Bennett blood and tears mingled on the ascendant and the metal cogs began to move. A flash of white light followed. 

 

When Bonnie’s vision cleared she found herself in a snow-covered forest. Somehow she had found enough strength to transport herself to the 1903 prison world. Then she saw him. The usual mischief in his eyes was gone; replaced with resentment and desperation. He looked pale and cold and Bonnie almost made the mistake of pitying him. She had stopped crying but the tears still clung to her face. She hastily wiped her burning cheeks. When he saw her do that his eyebrows furrowed together with concern, but then he quickly regained his cool demeanour. He took a few hesitant steps towards her. Her watery emerald eyes met his deep azure ones.

“It’s time you got the hell out of here.” She said hoarsely.

Kai’s face broke into a grin.

“Oh Bonster, I knew you’d come around.”


	3. Benefit Of The Doubt

_Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future._

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Not so fast. Your freedom comes at a price.”

“Name it.”

“I’m want to build another prison world. I read a bit about it in my Grams’ grimoire, but I can’t do it alone. I think you might be an expert on the subject.”

“You do realise I don’t actually know how to build a prison world. I’ve just been trapped in them a lot.”

“You’ll figure it out. You are the mega powerful leader of the Gemini coven after all.”

“Bonnie Bennett wants me to help her build a prison world.” Kai scoffed to himself.

“Did I mention I want to use it to imprison every vampire in Mystic Falls?”

“Now I’m interested.”

 

Bonnie winced as she cut her palm with the ascendant. “ _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema.”_ Nothing happened _._

“No magic huh? I could just take your blood and leave you here all alone.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” She lifted her gaze to meet his. Her green eyes were still glassy from crying. He wanted to say something but she continued with the spell.

“ _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema.”_ Still nothing. “ _Sangiema Meam - “_ Kai pressed his finger to her lips and she stopped speaking. He closed his eyes and began murmuring the spell. “ _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema.”_ The cogs on the ascendant turned, followed by a flash of white light.

 

Bonnie found herself back in her dorm room, but she was no longer alone. She had freed Kai Parker and there was no going back. She slid the ascendant into the pocket of her hoodie and grabbed her car keys from her nightstand. 

“Where are we going?” Kai asked.

“I can’t face Caroline and Elena right now. We’re going to my Grams’ house.”

 

Bonnie’s knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Kai was driving her crazy because he couldn’t settle on a radio station. Eventually he turned the radio down and looked at her.

“Can I ask you something?”

“No.”

“I have to know. What’s the real reason you let me out of 1903?”

“I need your help to build a prison world.”

“So you’ve said, but I don’t think that’s the reason. I think you missed me.”

“I did not miss you, Kai. I hate you. I just thought maybe you could help me get my magic back. You did it in 1994, you can do it again.”  

“Let’s see. In 1994 you got your magic back when you thought Damon’s life was in danger. So all I have to do is try to kill him again. Yes, Bonnie. I will do this favour for you.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think Damon’s life will be enough motivation this time.”

“Aw, trouble in paradise?” He looked pleased. “I could kill him anyway, just for fun.”

“I thought you changed, Kai. You said you wanted to be good.”

“You never believed that.” He said, turning to look out of the window.

Bonnie sighed. ”You have to find another way to get my magic back.”

“How did you learn magic in the first place?” He asked turning back to look at her.

“Well at first I thought I was psychic - “

“ _Psychic?_ ” Kai couldn’t stifle his laughter. “I’m sorry. Please continue.”

Bonnie took her eyes off the road to shoot him an unimpressed look and then continued. “I realised I could do things no one else could. Like set things on fire just by thinking about it. Then I started learning spells from my Grams’ grimoire. I guess my magic has always been tied to her. Maybe when she died, my connection to magic died too.”

“Sheila is dead?” Kai’s expression turned serious. She sometimes forgot that Kai and her Grams had a history of their own. 

 

When they arrived at Grams’ house, the sun was beginning to rise. Bonnie was exhausted but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep even if she tried. Bonnie would finally have to face the reality that Grams was gone. She was relieved to have company, even if it was Kai. Bonnie suggested that they start working on getting her magic back immediately. They sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor facing each, with candles in between them. Kai pored through Grams’ grimoire while muttering encouragements to Bonnie. Hours went by and Bonnie had made no progress. The candles remained unlit. Plates of half-eaten food were strewn around them. Kai’s cooking was just as good as ever. Kai groaned and closed the grimoire. He gazed at Bonnie. 

“ _Incendia.”_ She muttered. Nothing happened. 

“I can’t concentrate when you’re staring at me like that.” Kai lowered his gaze to the candles on the floor.

“ _Incendia._ ” She tried again, but nothing happened. Bonnie’s cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. She couldn’t look him in the eye, but she could feel him looking at her. It was the same way he looked at her when they first met. _What are you gonna do, fail at me?_ He had asked. The memory made her blood boil.  

“ _Incendia._ ” She said again. The candles lit up and then quickly died out. 

“Still weak, but you did it.”

“Nothing about that felt right. My magic only seems to work when I draw on negative energy.”

“Cool.”

“It’s not cool. That’s not the kind of witch I want to be.”

“But maybe it is. Maybe it was your desire to kill me that triggered your magic in 1994 and not your affection for Damon. Haven’t you ever wondered what ‘no humanity’ Bonnie Bennett would be like? I know I have.”

“You’re insane.”

“Well, yeah, but think about it. I’ll attack you. You channel your negative energy and try to kill me. We use your hatred of me to trigger your magic.”

“That won’t work, Kai.”

“Sure it will.”

“That won’t work, because I don’t hate you.” Kai went back to reading the grimoire. The light in the kitchen faded. The sun was starting to set. They had been at it for an entire day. Kai sighed and closed the grimoire.

“You have magic, Bonnie. Maybe it is some dark, twisted form of magic, but you have it and you can use it. If you think you can set out to rid Mystic Falls of vampires and still remain good little Bonnie Bennett, you’re delusional. You can’t destroy them without destroying yourself in the process.”

“You’re wrong.” Bonnie stood up and turned to leave the kitchen. “Goodnight, Kai.”

 

As Kai settled in on the couch, he had trouble falling asleep. He felt frustrated with Bonnie for being so self-righteous. She was terrible at playing the villain. He was much more comfortable in that role. His frustration turned to anger when he thought about her stabbing him and abandoning him in 1903. She could be ruthless. When he was trapped in the prison world he sometimes fantasised about getting back at her for what she did. His eyes wandered around the room and settled on a photo of Bonnie. Her green eyes sparkled and she was smiling. Kai smiled back. He couldn’t stay mad at her when she was so adorable.


	4. No Hard Feelings

_Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t._

 

“Bonnie, wake up.” Kai whispered in her ear. Bonnie’s body jolted and her eyes fluttered open.

“Relax, it’s just me.”

“I know it’s you. Get the hell out of here. I told you my bedroom was off limits.” 

“I made you breakfast.”

“Fine, I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Bonnie sluggishly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Kai slid a stack of pancakes over to her and sprinkled a handful of blueberries on them. It smelled delicious, but Bonnie wasn’t hungry, so she pushed the plate back towards him. 

“You need to eat something. We have a lot of work to do.” 

She reluctantly took a few small bites while Kai wolfed his down. His pancakes were even better than Damon’s. After they had both cleared their plates, Kai remained seated at the kitchen table. He had given up on the grimoire and was doing ‘research’ on Bonnie’s laptop. He never cleared his browsing history so Bonnie knew he just played Pac-man online. Although he tried to look serious, she noticed the tiny smile that played at his lips whenever he completed a level. For a man who spent the past eighteen years in 1994, he caught onto the internet quite quickly. Bonnie sat on the kitchen floor, still determined to light the candles.

“ _Incendia._ ”

“ _Incendia._ ”

“ _Incendia._ ” Each time she said it her voice sounded a little more desperate. 

Bonnie stood up angrily and looked at Kai. “This was a mistake.” She sputtered through tears. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her tiny body quivered as she sobbed. She couldn’t keep it in any longer. Without her magic, Bonnie felt completely useless. Seeing Bonnie cry made Kai feel an unfamiliar pang in his chest. He hated seeing her so weak and powerless. Kai understood exactly what she was feeling. That’s how he had felt as a siphon. All he ever wanted was magic of his own. 

 

He walked slowly towards Bonnie unsure of how to comfort her. He reached for her hand and hesitantly caressed her fingers with his thumb. If Bonnie were a siphon she would be able to just absorb his magic, and he would let her do it.

“Calm down, Bonnie.” His voice was soothing. 

“Close your eyes and think of a happy memory.” Bonnie had relaxed considerably. She closed her eyes and her thoughts drifted to a memory of her Grams. It was a warm, summery day. Bonnie and Sheila were happily working in her herb garden. 

“Now imagine the candles lighting up.” Kai breathed next to her.

“ _Incendia_.” She murmured hoarsely. 

Bonnie’s eyes were still closed so she was unaware of Kai mouthing the incantation himself. When she opened her eyes she saw that the candles were lit up. A big, toothy grin crept across her face.

Kai smiled back at her. “Try another one. Try moving that” He said, pointing at the grimoire on the kitchen table. Bonnie closed her eyes and slipped back into the fond memory.

“ _Motus_.” She muttered. Kai flicked his wrist in the direction of the grimoire and it fell off the table. Bonnie opened her eyes and giggled delightedly. Her magic was back. She didn’t feel much, but she had been through a lot and she figured it would take some time before she could feel like her old self again. 

Kai thought it was cute that she still had to say the spells out loud, instead of just saying them in her head like most witches. Then he remembered she was still a young witch. Nothing compared to his years of experience with the Gemini coven. Kai felt a little guilty for tricking Bonnie into thinking she had her magic back, but seeing her smiling again was worth it. She would find out the truth soon enough, but in that moment she was happy. Under the guise of having her magic back, she seemed more like the Bonnie he used to know; the Bonnie that made his life hell. Bonnie was giddy with relief. She inadvertently squeezed Kai’s hand that was still holding onto hers. She quickly pulled away from him.

 

“I’m glad you got your magic back, Bonnie, but it’s not everything. You’re more than just a witch. Magic isn’t the only thing that makes you special.”

 

Feeling uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment, Kai turned his attention to the watch on his wrist. 

“Time for dinner. Is spaghetti a la Kai okay?” Bonnie nodded. Whatever spaghetti a la Kai was, she was sure it would be delicious. 

 

Bonnie sat on the countertop as she watched Kai cook. 

“Do you have to watch me like that?”

“I’m curious to know what goes into spaghetti a la Kai.”

“Bet you’ll never guess my secret ingredient.”

“Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“Ah, it’s ginger. I can’t keep anything from you.” He said playfully.

 

Kai was expertly slicing onions when the knife slipped and blood started to ooze out of his forefinger. Bonnie gripped his bleeding hand and muttered _“Omus Quisa Tentum Exalis.”_ She repeated the healing spell, but his finger continued to bleed. Her magic wasn’t working. Bonnie’s amiable mood was gone. She looked completely crestfallen and there was nothing Kai could do except repeat the spell himself. His finger stopped bleeding and the skin healed itself.

 

They ate spaghetti a la Kai in silence. Later that night Bonnie lay awake in her bed. She was restless and couldn’t stop thinking about what Kai had said. So much of her self-worth was rooted in her magical abilities. When her friends needed a witch, they turned to her for help. Her magic was what made her valuable. Kai saw her as more than just a witch. He wasn’t trying to use her like everyone else. Technically, she was using him. Living with Kai was more pleasant than she expected. His cooking was especially welcome. She wondered where he learned to cook so well. It was almost Thanksgiving, Kai’s favourite holiday. She thought about asking him to make the same dish he made last Thanksgiving. She ran her finger along the scar on her stomach. Kai said he had changed, and Bonnie was starting to believe him. She felt a warm, tingling sensation flow through her body. The tea candle on her nightstand lit up. Bonnie reached her hand towards the candle and then closed her palm “ _Vodux_.” The flame went out. She had magic.


	5. Old Habits Die Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut.

_She’s a saint with the lips of a sinner. She’s an angel with a devilish kiss._

 

Kai woke up when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. It was still dark outside, but the light in the kitchen was on. Bonnie was leaning against the countertop and eating a Pop-tart.

“It’s 3AM. What are you doing?”

“I was hungry.” 

“I could make you some actual food.”

“No, I like these. Want one?” She asked, gesturing to the other Pop-tart in the toaster. 

Kai accepted the offer. It was the strawberry flavour, his favourite. 

 

“Look at this.” Bonnie said excitedly. She made a fist and then opened her hand to reveal flames burning in her palm. Then she closed her palm again and the flames went out. 

“Your magic is back. How?”

“I…I’m not sure.” She said shyly. “The important thing is I have magic now.”

“Guess you didn’t need my help to get it back after all.” Kai’s voice was deep and husky. He was still groggy.

 

Bonnie stepped closer to him. Her hand reached out to cup the side of his face. She stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on Kai’s lips. It was a gentle peck at first, but then she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and ran her hand through his hair, pulling him towards her. He tasted sweet. Like strawberries. Kai dropped the pop-tart he was holding and wrapped both his arms around her waist. He kissed her back fervently, trying to match her intensity. After a few minutes, she pulled away from him. 

“I’m going to bed.”

 

Kai tossed and turned on the couch. He couldn’t let Bonnie distract him from his plan. Kai climbed the stairs to Bonnie’s room and quietly muttered a cloaking spell before entering. He was on a mission to find the ascendant. He felt a little guilty about snooping around Bonnie’s room, but the locator spell wasn’t working, so he had to do it. Kai wanted the ascendant more than anything. He was going to use it to imprison his remaining family members in the 1994 prison world. He wanted them to experience the hell he had lived in for eighteen years. He searched under her bed and in her closet, but found nothing. He was looking through Bonnie’s jewellery box when he saw a strange necklace that caught his attention. It was a thin, silver chain with a vial of red liquid attached to it. Kai recognised the insignia on the vial. It was the cure to vampirism, but why did Bonnie have it? Bonnie started to stir in her sleep, so Kai crept out of her room. He would look again the next day. 

 

“Kai, can you come up here?” Bonnie called from her bedroom. When Kai walked in she was standing in front of the mirror wearing a strappy, rose-coloured dress and her chocolate curls were in a ponytail. 

“Can you help me with the zip?” Bonnie asked, turning so her back faced him. The zip of her dress was halfway up and the bare skin of her back looked soft.

“Sure.” Kai said as he brought the zip all the way down. 

“ _Up.”_

“Ohhh.” He locked eyes with her reflection in the mirror as he zipped the dress all the way up.

“You look nice.” Bonnie smiled bashfully. His hand was still resting on her lower back.

“Are we going to talk about that kiss?” His warm breath on her neck made her skin tingle.

“No.”

“Why did you kiss me, Bonnie?”

“I just needed a friend.” He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. _Cinnamon and sandalwood_. He stepped forward so her back pressed against his taut chest.

“I don’t want to be your friend.” He whispered in her ear. 

“I want to make you cum.” 

 

Kai hitched her dress up with one hand and put his other hand in between her thighs. He teased her sensitive nub through her panties. Then his hand slipped inside them and he used two fingers to gently rub her clit in a steady, circular motion. His rings felt cool and hard against her soft folds. Bonnie’s eyes were fixed on Kai’s reflection in the mirror, watching him explore her body. She reached under her dress and slid her panties off to allow him better access. Kai grinned as he felt her wetness coat his fingers. He nibbled on her earlobe and rolled her clit between his thumb and index finger. Bonnie’s legs started to tremble and she bit her lip to keep from moaning. His other hand fondled her breast over her dress. Her nipple hardened and he pinched it gently, making her whimper. Kai cupped her chin with his hand. Bonnie took his thumb into her wet mouth and sucked on it. Kai groaned in her ear. His hardness pressed against her back. He sighed as he removed his thumb from her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Bonnie felt her orgasm building and she grabbed onto his arm for stability. Kai planted wet kisses along her neck, his fingers continued to expertly play with her clit, and she shuddered as she came. He turned Bonnie around and pressed her back against the mirror. He kissed her fervently, his tongue invading her mouth. Bonnie ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. His bulge pressed against her sensitive core and she grinded against it, eliciting a husky groan from Kai. He unzipped her dress and hastily peeled it off her body. His mouth met hers again and he guided her to the bed. Kai took a moment to appreciate her naked form and licked his lips with anticipation. He was still fully clothed and Bonnie ached to feel his skin on hers. She clawed at his t-shirt and he pulled it over his head. Bonnie gently scraped her nails down Kai’s torso and palmed his bulge over his jeans. He quickly kicked off his jeans and underwear. Bonnie moaned as he entered her. His thick cock filled her completely. Kai slowly pulled out and and then thrust his shaft into her again, up to the hilt. Bonnie gasped as she wasn’t used to his size. He fucked her slowly at first, relishing her tightness. Her loud moans spurred him on and he began roughly thrusting into her. Kai gripped her thighs and adjusted himself so he could fuck her more deeply. Bonnie screamed as he hit her g-spot. Kai gripped her throat with one hand and vigorously rubbed her clit with the other. She whimpered his name as she came. The sight of Bonnie writhing underneath him pleased Kai greatly and he came inside her. She caressed his hair as he rested his head on her chest. 


	6. Cruel To Be Kind

_Be careful what you wish for._

 

“That’s a nice necklace.” Kai said as he twiddled the silver chain around Bonnie’s neck.

“Thanks.”

He fingered the vial of red liquid that was attached to the chain.

“Bonnie, why do you have the cure to vampirism?” Kai’s voice turned serious. His head was still resting against Bonnie’s chest and he felt the thumping of her heart speed up at his question.

“Just in case.”

“You’re going to use it to save one of your friends, aren’t you? Which one? Damon?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Damon, or Caroline, or my mom.”

“How did you get it?”

“Damon had it in his bedroom. He was contemplating giving it to Elena.”

“So you stole it from him?”

“No. I found the cure. I brought it back from 1994. Technically, it’s mine.”

“Can’t argue with that.” He said as he rolled out of bed and started putting his clothes on. “Let’s get to work.”

 

Bonnie and Kai sat opposite each other at the kitchen table. For the first time in a long time, Kai felt at home. He could tell Bonnie was warming up to him. She no longer flinched when he reached out to touch her. She smiled at his silly jokes. He wished he didn’t have to keep secrets from her, but Bonnie wouldn’t understand. Kai was trying to be a better person for her, but his feelings of resentment towards his family were too potent.

“It’s called the Gilbert device.” Bonnie said as she placed an ancient-looking music box on the table. “It’s been enchanted to produce a frequency that will incapacitate anyone with supernatural hearing. It only affects people within a certain radius, so we have to find a way to get all the vampires together in one place.”

“Where did you get it from?” 

“Jeremy gave it to me before he left for art school. I was thinking we could enchant the device to be a sort of key to our new prison world, kind of like the ascendant.” 

“Speaking of which, where is the ascendant?” Kai tried to phrase the question as casually as possible.

“It’s safely hidden.”

“Where?”

“You don’t need to know that. Your job is to create the prison world. What have you got so far?”

“I found the spell that was used to create the ascendant in Sheila’s grimoire. We can use the same spell to enchant the Gilbert device. Only problem is it’s written in some kind of code, but maybe you can decipher it. I know you’re a puzzle person.” He slid a crumpled piece of paper over to her. “And I made a list of all the magical apparatus we’ll need to perform the spell. It requires a lot of herbs.”

Bonnie perused the list. “You can find most of these in my Grams’ herb garden outside. I’ll start working on the code.”

 

When Kai finished collecting the herbs he came back inside the house and found Bonnie soundly asleep with her head against the table. There was a piece of paper with scratchy handwriting in front of her. Kai stroked her hair and gently poked her cheek with his index finger. “Bon, wake up.”

“Wh-what happened?”

“You fell asleep. Did you make any progress?”

“I deciphered most of the code. Do you know what this means?” She asked, pointing to a symbol on the page in front of her. 

“It just means the spell requires the blood sacrifice of twelve witches.”

“What?” 

“Kidding. It means the spell has to be performed at night. It draws on the magic of the moon or something.”

“Oh okay. Did you get everything we need?”

“I got most of the herbs.” He said as he handed her the crumpled list.

“You checked off everything except Agrimony and Betulina Barosma. I know where to get Agrimony, but I’m not sure about the other one. Do you know what Betulina Barosma is?”

“Never heard of it.” Kai lied. He knew exactly what it was. It was an extremely rare herb with many healing properties. His mother used to grow it in her herb garden, but he couldn’t tell Bonnie that. Truthfully, Kai didn’t want to start working on the spell. The longer it took to for them to complete the spell, the more time he got to spend with Bonnie. Their relationship had improved, but Bonnie was still unpredictable. He would delay her plan for as long as he could. He liked having her all to himself. She had shut everyone else out, but she confided in him. 

 

Kai decided he didn’t want to keep secrets from her anymore.

He took her hand in his. “Where is the ascendant, Bonnie?”

“Why do you want to know, Kai?”

“I need it. I’m going to use it to imprison the rest of my family in 1994. I was stuck in there for eighteen years, Bonnie. You know what it was like. They just locked me away like I didn’t matter. They need to know what I went through, all alone for eighteen years.”

“What the hell are talking about? You told me you had changed. You said you wanted to be good.”

“I have changed, but this is something I need to do. Please, Bonnie.”

“if you do that, you’re no better than your father, Kai.”

“You don’t know what it was like for me growing up. You don’t know what he did to me.” Kai was yelling. His couldn’t suppress his anger.

“Just give it to me, Bonnie.” He gripped her wrist. He was hurting her.

Her eyes welled with tears and she tugged her hand free from his grip.

“You haven’t changed, Kai. I will never give you the ascendant.” Bonnie stood up angrily and marched out of the kitchen. The door of her room slammed shut.

 

Overwhelmed with anger, Kai stormed out of the house. He needed a drink. Bonnie told him never to leave the house because no one knew he was back, but Kai didn’t care. The bar in the Mystic Grill was unoccupied except for a brunette man and blonde woman in the corner. At first it looked like they were making out but as Kai got closer he saw the blood around the woman’s neck. The man was feeding on her. 

“Tequila.” Kai said to the bartender. Kai couldn’t stop thinking about his fight with Bonnie. He didn’t realise it, but he was staring at the couple. The man removed his fangs from the woman’s neck, wiped his bloody mouth on the back of his hand and walked over to Kai. He looked at Kai and his pupils dilated as he said “Forget what you saw.”

“Nice try.” Kai scoffed.

“So you’re on vervain huh?”

“No. I’m a witch.” Kai lazily flicked his wrist towards the man. The vampire groaned in pain and clutched his head, but the aneurysm didn’t restrain him for long. He regained his composure and smiled wickedly. He held out his hand to shake Kai’s. 

“Kol Mikaelson.”


	7. Misery Loves Company

_Heads I win, tails you lose._

 

“Kai Parker.” He said as he shook Kol’s hand.

Kol slid onto the barstool next to Kai. “Tequila shots over here.” He said to the bartender. “Keep them coming.” With his English accent and perfectly-tailored tuxedo, Kol stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Who’s that?” Kai asked, nodding in the direction of the blonde woman.

“Lunch.” Kol replied casually. 

“What’s with the tux?” 

“My family threw one of their masquerade balls last night. I can’t be bothered to change.”

“Are only vampires invited?”

“Mostly vampires, and some regular townsfolk. I don’t want to talk about that. I’m more interested to know why you’re day-drinking in this sordid place?”

The alcohol had started to take effect and Kai was in an amiable mood. He told Kol all about his terrible childhood and his imprisonment in 1994 and 1903. Kol’s mouth twitched when Kai mentioned Bonnie’s name. 

“Bonnie Bennett?”

“Yeah. Do you know her?”

“You could say that.” 

Kai turned quiet as his thoughts drifted to Bonnie. He was angry at her. He thought Bonnie would understand his desire for revenge, but she was just as hypocritical as ever. He felt stupid for thinking she could feel anything other than hatred towards him. Without the ascendant, he had no chance of settling the score with his family. He would do anything to make them feel the pain he felt.

He turned his attention to Kol. 

“You know what would be really cool? Being a heretic.”

“Like a witch vampire hybrid?”

Kai nodded. “Think about it. You’d have all the perks of being a vampire: speed, strength, immortality, and you’d also have magic.” 

 

If Kol turned Kai into a heretic, the entire Gemini coven would cease to exist and everything his father worked so hard to protect, would be destroyed. The thought pleased him. Of course Bonnie would never speak to him again, but he didn’t care. She already hated him anyway. Kol’s eyebrows furrowed together as he seemed to read Kai’s thoughts. 

“I feel like you’re about to ask me for something.”

Kai didn’t know how to phrase the request, but he didn’t have to.

“I’ll turn you if you want.” Kol offered.

“Just like that?”

“Sure, but I’ll need something in return.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to see Bonnie Bennett.”

“Deal.”

 

Kol bit into his wrist and held it out to Kai. As Kai drank Kol’s blood he thought about all the time he spent locked away in prison worlds. Finally, the Gemini coven would pay for what they did to him. Kol snapped his neck in one swift motion. 

When Kai regained consciousness he was sitting opposite Kol in a booth in the Mystic Grill. Kai rubbed his neck and tried to adjust to his new form. His senses were overpowering. His mouth was dry and he felt an extreme thirst for blood. 

“How do you feel?”

“Hungry.”

Kai tested out his newly acquired vampire abilities. He speedily grabbed the blonde woman from the bar and pulled her into the booth. She had previously been compelled by Kol so Kai drank freely from her already bloody neck. When he was done feeding, he snapped her neck. 

“ _Invisique_.” He muttered.

The body vanished. Feeling satisfied after his first feeding, Kai reflected on what he had just done. He had died and come back to life even more powerful than before. With their leader dead, the Gemini coven no longer existed. _Kai Parker always wins._ Kai winced as a loud ringing sound throbbed in his ears. He was still adjusting to his heightened sense of hearing. It was just his cellphone ringing in his pocket. He answered it. It was Bonnie. Her voice sounded uneasy. She said that she wanted to see him and that she had changed her mind about giving him the ascendant. After hearing her voice, Kai felt an intense desire to see her. Then he remembered what he had just done. Bonnie hated vampires more than anything, and he had just turned himself into one. Maybe she was willing to forgive his previous outburst of anger, but she would not forgive his betrayal. He felt guilty, but he had to see her. He decided he would hide his transition from her for as long as he could. 

 

Bonnie felt awful about what happened with Kai. His sudden fit of rage scared her. It reminded her of what he was like in the 1994 prison world, but she knew he was not that person anymore. He really had changed after the merge. She even felt herself growing close to him. Bonnie decided she wanted him to have the ascendant. She wouldn’t let him hurt innocent people like Jo and Liv, but if he wanted to lock his father away, she wouldn’t stop him. Joshua Parker was not a good man, even her Grams agreed on that. Maybe he deserved what was coming to him.

 

As Kai and Kol approached Bonnie’s house, Kai grew apprehensive. Because he was technically dead, Bonnie would have to invite him into the house before he could enter.

He knocked on the door and Bonnie opened it. She stepped aside to let him in, but he just stood there.

“So am I allowed back in Bonnie Bennett’s good witch club?” He asked innocently.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Just come in, Kai.”

Kai breathed a sight of relief as he stepped over the threshold. Bonnie pretended not to see Kol and closed the door in his face.

“Why did you bring a vampire to my house?”

“He can help us. I’ll explain later.” Kai mouthed so Kol couldn’t hear him.

“You’ll explain now.” Bonnie grabbed Kai’s hand and dragged him upstairs so they were out of Kol’s hearing range.

“How exactly can Kol Mikaelson help us?” 

“His family is throwing this ball on Friday night. The majority of the guest list is vampires. We can perform the spell there and get rid of them all.” Bonnie chewed on her lip, like she always did when she was thinking deeply.

“There’s just one problem. I never get invited to those things.”

“Well, now’s your chance to get an invitation, Cinderella.”

 

Bonnie reluctantly invited Kol inside. 

“Greetings, little witch.” He said as he entered.

“Nice tux.” She scoffed under her breath, knowing her could hear her. 

He smiled playfully. She noted the similarity between Kol and Kai. They could never take things seriously. 

 

“What’s this?” Kai asked, holding up a blackened pot.

“I tried to cook dinner.” Bonnie replied defensively.

“What even is this?”  
“I don’t know. I was trying to make spaghetti a la Kai.”

Kai chuckled and looked at Kol.

“Are you hungry?”

Kol’s dark eyes travelled down Bonnie’s body. “Famished.” He replied.


	8. Devil's Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains smut.

_Two wrongs don’t make a right._

Kol sat next to Bonnie at the kitchen table. The conversation over dinner was surprisingly pleasant. They talked mostly about covens, spells, rituals - witchy business. Bonnie was surprised to find out that Kol knew so much about magic. His fixation with witches made her like him a little more, but he was still a vampire and she didn’t trust him. Kol was in the middle of one of his stories when he sneakily put his hand on Bonnie’s thigh and stroked her skin with his thumb. She contemplated giving him an aneurysm, but she needed the invitation to the ball so she restrained herself. She slapped his hand away. Kol smiled wickedly and his hand went up her dress. He stroked her gently over her panties. His confidence turned her on and his skilled fingers were making her feel good. Bonnie spread her legs, encouraging him to pick up the pace, and he obliged. She noticed his bulge straining against his pants.

“This spaghetti a la Me is delicious, but I think it needs a little more cheese.” Kai said as he got up from the table.

When Kai turned his back, Kol leaned over to Bonnie and whispered in her ear.

“How wet are you right now, little witch?”

She guided his hand into her panties.

“Mmmm. Soaking.” He grinned devilishly. 

With his heightened vampire senses, Kai heard their little exchange and when he sat back down at the table, he could smell Bonnie’s arousal. 

 

After dinner, Bonnie hastily excused herself. She felt foolish for wearing the necklace with the cure when there was an original vampire in her house. Kol could easily have seen it and she couldn’t let the cure fall into the wrong hands. She had just safely hidden the necklace in her jewellery box when she saw Kol appear in the doorway. He gazed at her without saying anything. Uncomfortable with the silence, Bonnie tried to make conversation.

“I hear the Mikaelsons are having another ball this Friday. I’ve always wanted to go to one of those things.”

Kol started walking towards her.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have much say on the guest list, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Bonnie flashed him a small smile.

“Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality.”

“You’re welcome, Kol.”

“I’d like to thank you properly, if you’d let me.” He put his hands around her waist and guided her backwards until her back pressed against the wall. Bonnie’s eyes widened as he towered over her. His height was intimidating and his dark eyes were wild with desire. He heard her heart flutter, out of fear or arousal - or both. 

“We didn’t get to finish our conversation at dinner.” His warm break tickled her neck. 

His hands slid up the back of her thighs and underneath her dress. He gripped her panties and ripped them off with his supernatural strength. The lacy material fell in scraps at her feet. He traced his tongue along her closed lips, begging for entrance. He fondled her breasts over her dress and thumbed both nipples until they hardened. Bonnie moaned softly and his fervent tongue slipped into her mouth. She grasped his hand and guided it to her hot centre. He expertly played with her clit, rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger. She gasped into Kol’s mouth when she felt two fingers enter her. 

He broke their passionate kiss to nibble on her plump bottom lip. Kol felt his animalistic side surfacing. He gripped her throat tightly and continued to swiftly thrust his fingers in and out of her wet sheath. Bonnie’s slight body trembled as she came, her wetness coating Kol’s hand and running down her thighs. Kol brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers, savouring her sweet nectar. Bonnie groped his erection and tugged on the waistband of his pants. Kol grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall. He planted soft kisses along her neck and pressed his hardness against her. Bonnie ground her sensitive core against his impressive bulge, eliciting a guttural growl from Kol. 

 

Kai finished washing the dishes and he noticed that Bonnie and Kol had disappeared. He went upstairs to look for them and found them in Bonnie’s bedroom. Kol had Bonnie pressed against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning incoherent encouragements. They were too caught up in their fun to take notice of him.

“ _Invisique._ ” Kai cloaked himself before entering.

He propped himself up on Bonnie’s desk and watched Bonnie and Kol writhe against each other. His feelings of jealousy were overwhelmed by his arousal. He enjoyed watching Kol please Bonnie and his erection strained against his jeans. Kol tore Bonnie’s dress off and pushed her onto the bed. He hovered over her and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking a moment to relish her naked form. Bonnie peeled his shirt off and ran her hands along his taut chest. She wrapped her arms around his muscular back and pulled him closer. His mouth crashed into hers, kissing her passionately. Kol pulled his lips away from hers and started trailing kisses down her body. He was dangerously close to her core and Bonnie closed her legs instinctively. Kol gripped her thighs and splayed them open. 

“Relax, little witch. I know what I’m doing.” 

He smiled wickedly before exploring her silky folds with his experienced tongue. He hungrily kissed her sensitive nub and occasionally gripped it between his teeth, making Bonnie’s toes curl. He changed his momentum frequently, alternating between aggressively fast and agonisingly slow. Bonnie fisted Kol’s hair and whimpered his name as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Then she felt lips on hers. Kol’s head was still buried between her legs, so it couldn’t have been him. She felt an invisible hand graze over her breast and pinch her erect nipple. Kai uncloaked himself and Bonnie gasped when she saw him. 

“Naughty girl.” He whispered.

Kol, surprised by Kai’s voice, removed his head from Bonnie’s core. He licked his lips and wiped his chin on the back of his hand. Kol firmly grasped Bonnie’s chin and slipped two fingers into her mouth. She moaned as she sucked his fingers and he whispered filthy encouragements in her ear. Kai nibbled on her other ear and his hand crept down to her wet folds. His silver rings grazed against her overstimulated clit and Bonnie whimpered. The pulse in Bonnie’s neck was beating fast and Kai felt an intense hunger to taste her blood. He felt his eyes growing dark and his fangs descending, but he couldn’t let her see what he really was. He was fighting every urge to bite her. It was driving him wild and he took his frustration out on her sensitive nub. His fingers were a blur between her legs and Bonnie screamed as her orgasm coursed through her body.

Kai pulled away to remove his clothing. Kol picked Bonnie up and flipped her over so she was on all-fours at the edge of the bed. He hastily removed his pants and plunged into her slick entrance. Bonnie cried out as his hard length filled her. Kai stood at the edge of the bed and tapped the head of his cock against Bonnie’s lips. Her loud moans were muffled as he shoved it all the way in, the tip of his shaft prodding the back of her throat. Kol continued to fuck her from behind. He aggressively slammed into her, their hips noisily slapping against each other. Bonnie was dripping with arousal. She felt abashed as she listened to the noises her warm fluids were causing. 

Kol grabbed a fistful of her hair and bobbed her head up and down Kai’s length. Bonnie started to gag. Kai slowly removed his length to let her breathe, leaving a trail of spit from her lips to his glans. Kol wrenched Bonnie’s head back so he could look into her green eyes as he fucked her. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. With her back arched, Kol’s stiff member pounded her sweet spot and Bonnie felt her orgasm building. Kol released her hair so she could resume sucking Kai’s cock. Kai tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her chin as he thrust into her wet mouth. Bonnie felt stuffed; trapped between two of the most evil men she knew. They were completely dominating her; fucking their depravity into her pliant body, and the thought made her even wetter. Bonnie’s legs started to tremble and Kol held her hips firmly, nails digging into her soft skin. Bonnie gripped the sheets, trying to steady her legs. She couldn’t let Kai and Kol see how much she enjoyed their nasty use of her body. Bonnie moaned around Kai’s cock as Kol’s length relentlessly hit her g-spot. Kol slowed his attack on Bonnie’s sensitive core, taking slow, deep strokes before pulling out. 

Kai turned Bonnie around so the tip of his cock prodded at her slick entrance. He tapped it against her clit and then shoved his length into her. Bonnie whimpered as she adjusted to his size. Kol rolled onto his back and Bonnie pumped her hand up and down his thick shaft as her tongue circled the tip. She ran her tongue along his shaft before taking him into her mouth. As she bent over to suck Kol’s cock, her new angle allowed Kai’s hard length to stroke her sweet spot. He was relentless as he drove into her, punishing her tight sheath. Kai roughly spanked her ass, his rings leaving little red bruises on her skin. Bonnie’s body quivered as her soaked walls spasmed around Kai’s cock, her wetness gushing all over him. Bonnie made loud gagging noises as Kol’s shaft stifled her moans. She locked eyes with Kol as she unrepentantly moved her lips up and down his length. 

When he felt his orgasm approaching, Kol removed himself from her mouth. Bonnie wrapped her hand around his hard shaft and pumped her hand up and down. Kol groaned as his cock throbbed and thick ropes of his seed hit her face. Kai pulled out and flipped Bonnie over onto her back. Kol’s cum was plastered all over her face. Kai plunged back inside her and vibrated two fingers against her clit. Bonnie’s legs clamped together as she came, but Kai pried them open and fucked her deeper. She dug her nails into his back and pulled him closer. Kai buried his head in her neck, growling in her ear as his hot cum flooded her tight walls.

Kol speedily put his clothes on.

“Well this was fun. I’ll see you both on Friday night.” He said, before leaving in a blur.

 


	9. For Old Times' Sake

_He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her._

 

“Look what we got in the mail.” Kai said as he held up two envelopes. Bonnie lazily sat up in bed and inspected the envelopes.

They were invitations to the Mikaelson’s ball.

Kai sat down on the bed.

“Kol must have been really impressed with you.”

 

Bonnie refused to feel ashamed about what she had done the previous night. She was past explaining herself to other people. She closed her eyes and started muttering a spell.

_“Phasmatos Siprum Fasila Quisa Exilum San.” Bonnie_ opened the drawer on her nightstand and pulled out the ascendant.

Kai recognised the chanting. He figured Bonnie must have used a sealing spell to conceal the ascendant. It also explained why his locator spells weren’t working. _Clever little witch._ He thought.

 “I said I was going to give you the ascendant so here it is.” Bonnie said, offering it to him.

As Kai reached out to take it, she pulled her hand back. “One condition though. You can use it to imprison your father only. No one else gets hurt. Promise me, Kai.”

“I promise.”

It didn’t matter anyway. The Gemini coven was already dead. Kai no longer needed the ascendant, but he still felt satisfied knowing that Bonnie was willing to give it to him. He put the ascendant in his jacket pocket. Bonnie sighed heavily and hoped she had done the right thing. When Bonnie first let Kai out of the 1903 prison world, she rationalised her decision by planning to send him straight back there after he had helped her with the spell. By giving Kai the ascendant, she was abandoning that plan and she was okay with that. Something had changed in the weeks they spent together. Bonnie still didn’t trust Kai, but he had proved that he could be helpful and selfless. Most importantly, he was her only comfort after her Grams died. Kai had his own history with her. His sense of loss might not have been as deep as Bonnie’s, but it made her feel less alone to know that someone else was affected by Sheila’s death. Bonnie was deep in thought and absent-mindedly chewed on her lip. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kai asked. He thumbed her bottom lip and Bonnie stopped biting it.

“The ball is in three days. We can start enchanting the Gilbert device, but I’m still not sure where to get Betulina Barosma. No one seems to know what it is.”

Kai felt guilty about withholding information from Bonnie, but he couldn’t let her go through with the spell. Even though he was a hybrid, he still had supernatural hearing so he was fairly certain he would be affected by the device. Kai could not go back to another prison world. With the entire Gemini coven dead, he was finally ready to move on with his life. He had to talk her out of it, and if he couldn’t dissuade her, then he would have to disrupt the spell himself. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with the spell?”

“Yes, Kai.”

“So you’re just going to lock them up and throw away the key?”

“I’m not throwing away the key. I’m going to give the device to Matt and he can decide what to do with it. He’s the sheriff. I can trust him to do what’s best for the town.”

“Okay, but it just seems so unlike you. That’s all I’m saying.”

“You don’t even know me.”

Bonnie was starting to get annoyed. One of the perks of living with Kai was she didn’t have to pretend to be good all the time. Bonnie didn’t care what he thought of her. Kai had done so many fucked up things, his sense of morality was completely skewed. She could be selfish and vindictive and he wouldn’t judge her. But in that moment, Kai was looking at Bonnie as if she were the monster instead of him. _If a child-murdering sociopath is questioning your morality, then what the hell are you doing?_

_“_ Let’s just start working on the spell.” She said as she placed the Gilbert device in front of her. Kai scattered the required herbs around the device. Determined murmuring filled the air as they started enchanting the device.

Kai paused and opened his eyes.

“Can we take a break?”

“Again?”

“I just need some fresh air.”

“Fine.”

Kai walked to Sheila’s herb garden. He waded through shrubbery until his hand touched something squishy. He grabbed the blood bag that he had cloaked and drank it all. When Kai went back into the house, he saw Bonnie sitting on the countertop in the kitchen. She was munching on a green apple and grinning at her phone.

 

“What are you smiling at?”

“Liv just sent me the cutest picture of Josie and Lizzie.” She answered. 

Kai’s breath hitched. Liv and the twins were supposed to be dead, along with the rest of the Gemini coven. He looked at the picture of his infant nieces. They were very much alive. Kai felt anger surging inside him. Turning himself into a heretic should’ve killed them all. Kai felt cheated. He was filled with rage. He pawed the ascendant in his pocket. 

“I have to go to Portland today. There’s something I have to take care of.”

Bonnie nodded. She didn’t want to ask him any questions when his mood had turned hostile. She assumed it was because of the picture. Seeing his siphon nieces being happy must have irked Kai, given the terrible childhood he had. 

“You’ll need my blood.”

She frantically opened and closed drawers until she found a tiny glass vial and a knife. She cut her palm and let the red liquid drip into the vial. Her blood smelled delicious. Kai turned his face away from her so she wouldn’t see the effect her blood had on him. He hastily grabbed the vial of blood from her and turned around before Bonnie could see the dark veins creeping across his face.

 

Later that evening Kai arrived in Portland. His chest felt tight as he approached his childhood home. His father was sitting on the porch steps, reading the newspaper.

“Joshua.” Kai’s voice was low and controlled.

“Malachai.” The man looked unfazed by Kai’s presence.

“How are you alive right now?”

Joshua put the newspaper down and looked up at Kai.

“After I found out you escaped from the prison world, I put a protection spell on the entire coven. I suspected you might come back to finish what you started in 1994.”

Kai laughed wildly. “Coven always comes first, doesn’t it?”

“You wouldn’t know anything about that. You tried to destroy us all. You’ve failed as a leader, Malachai. Just like I always knew you would.”

“Shut up!” Kai’s eyes darkened and he bared his fangs. 

“You can’t kill me.”

“Oh I don’t want to kill you, Joshua. I want you to suffer all alone in the prison world until you decide to kill yourself.”

Kai flicked his wrist towards his father. Joshua writhed on the porch steps, struggling for breath. 

“ _Phesmatos tribum invocio caveum._ ” Kai started chanting the prison world transportation spell.

Joshua tried to counter the spell through strangled breaths, but Kai was too powerful. Kai pulled the ascendant and vial of Bonnie’s blood from his pocket. He poured the blood on the ascendant and tossed it at his father’s squirming body. A flash of white light followed and then his father was gone.

Kai’s revenge fantasies were usually a lot more grandiose than what had happened, but it was just as satisfying. He felt lighter; unburdened by the weight of his father’s disapproval. 

Before he left, Kai stopped by his mother’s herb garden. The familiar smells reminded him of the few happy moments he had growing up. Like when his mother would let him sit on the countertop as she cooked, and she’d let him taste little spoonfuls of whatever she was cooking. He picked through the herbs until he found what he was looking for. He yanked a few tufts of Betulina Barosma and stuffed them in his pocket. Kai smiled to himself, amused by his own behaviour. Self-preservation had always been a top priority for him. He looked out for himself because he knew no one else would. Yet there he was, willing to help Bonnie Bennett get what she wanted even if it destroyed him.

 


	10. Match Made In Hell

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple_.

 

When Kai returned to Mystic Falls, the sun was beginning to set. He found Bonnie pacing up and down in her bedroom. She was wearing a floor-length navy blue dress and her hair was secured in a neat up-do. Tendrils of brown hair framed her worried face. Bonnie stopped pacing when she saw Kai.

“You’re back.” She said quietly. “Your father?”

“He’s…gone.” Kai replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out tufts of green herbs.

“Betulina Barosma.” He said as he handed them to her. Bonnie’s eyes widened in surprise. She tentatively took the leaves from him.

“How did you find it?”

“Don’t ask questions. Just take them.” Bonnie looked at him suspiciously. She was curious to know where Kai had got it from, but her questions had to wait. They were running out of time. She examined the leaves in her hand.

“We can finish the spell now.” 

Kai nodded as he picked up the Gilbert device. Bonnie scattered the Betulina Barosma in a circle on the floor. Kai placed the Gilbert device inside the circle of herbs. Their determined mutterings filled the room as they performed the finishing touches on the spell. When the final line of the enchantment had been uttered, a drop of blood fell from Bonnie’s nose. Kai winced as he struggled to control his desire. Bonnie wiped the blood on the back of her hand. She turned to Kai.

“It’s done.” She shot him a small smile.

Kai tried to return the smile, but his jaw felt stiff. Thoughts of his return to imprisonment prevented him from sharing in her delight. The spell was complete. Kai had sealed his fate. 

“We have to leave for the ball soon. I should get ready.” 

Bonnie nodded. “I picked up a suit for you. You can use my shower.” She said, gesturing towards the en-suite. 

When Bonnie heard the water turn on in the bathroom, she rifled through her jewellery box and pulled out the necklace with the cure. She clasped the chain around her neck and tucked the vial behind the sweetheart neckline of her dress. The cure to vampirism was safely nestled against her chest, but she still hadn’t decided who she was going to give it to. She took one last glance in the mirror and fastened an embellished mask over her face. 

 

Kai looked good in his suit. Black really was his colour. 

“It’s a bit snug.” He said, tugging his sleeve. The jacket was a little small and his pants just barely reached his ankles. Bonnie had underestimated his measurements. 

“You’re just freakishly tall.” She replied.

He looked unimpressed when she handed him a black mask.

“It’s a masquerade ball. Everyone is going to be wearing one.”

Kai reluctantly took the mask from her and put it on.

“I feel like I should have got you a corsage or something.”

“This isn’t prom, and you’re not my date. Also, no one knows I let you out of 1903 so try not to talk to anyone.”

“Well this should be fun.” 

“It’s not supposed to be fun. We’re on a mission.”

“Right.”

Kai tucked the Gilbert device into the breast pocket of his jacket. He could save himself if he wanted to, and Bonnie was making it so easy for him. He could destroy the device in a matter of seconds and ruin her entire plan. Bonnie had let her guard down around Kai. She didn’t exactly trust him, but she was no longer repelled by his presence either. The spell would be too arduous for Bonnie to perform herself so she was counting on Kai. She needed him. As much as he dreaded going back to another prison world, disappointing Bonnie would be a more agonising punishment. 

 

Bonnie was rarely invited to town events and she felt a little out of place at the Mikaelson’s ball. Kai’s company was a strange comfort to her. He was always annoyingly confident and charming. Whenever Bonnie anxiously chewed on her lip, Kai would try to distract her by muttering snarky observations. 

“What is up with this classical music? Well I guess it makes sense considering most of these people are like a thousand years old.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“This is the worst song I’ve ever heard. Well, this and Two Princes.”

“I actually kind of like Two Princes.”

“Then you’re even crazier than I am.”

 

Bonnie and Kai had fallen into a rhythm, like two people who had known each other for years. There was an obvious bond between them whether they liked it or not. They needed each other. After everything they had been through together, their relationship surpassed convention. It wasn’t exactly love. It wasn’t even friendship. There was something special about the way they destroyed each other. There was always an underlying push-pull attraction between them, like two planets in orbit. Especially after Kai’s transition, his affinity for Bonnie had grown deeper - and more dangerous. Kai stayed by Bonnie’s side for most of the night. He was desperate to feel close to her. He had always felt like that, ever since he first met her in the prison world. It was the closeness that he yearned for every time he physically invaded her personal space. Spooning her whilst she slept, grabbing her and siphoning the magic out of her body and into his own, their tussle in the car with his hands around her throat and his breath tickling her neck. Then, his desire to touch Bonnie had been fuelled by his craving for her magic. Now, it was more of a need for comfort and intimacy. 

 

Bonnie fidgeted with her necklace. She could save one of her vampire friends but the more she thought about it, the more she realised that none of them deserved saving. Elena was the reason Bonnie got involved with vampires. Damon had killed countless people, including a pregnant woman. Stefan was a ripper. Even her saintly best friend, Caroline, had killed innocent people. Mystic Falls would be a better place without vampires. None of them deserved the cure, so she decided she would just give it to her mother instead. The thought of Abby caught Bonnie by surprise and she blinked back tears. She felt truly alone. Bonnie had never properly mourned the death of her Grams and in that moment she felt the full weight of her loss. She rushed outside and Kai followed her.

“We have to do the spell now.” Bonnie said shakily. 

“Are you sure?” Kai was taken aback. He thought he would have more time. 

“Yes, Kai. Now.”

Kai pulled the Gilbert device out of his pocket and held it in his palm. Bonnie put her hand under his, the smoothness of her palm cushioning the back of his hand. She closed her eyes. Kai took a long look at Bonnie. She would be the last thing he would see before returning to yet another prison world. His fingers tightened around the Gilbert device and he closed his eyes.

“ _Phasmatos Tribum, Invocia Cavea, Misero Mundi.”_

Their synchronised mutterings were barely audible over the music that was blaring inside. After the spell was completed, Bonnie walked shakily towards the entrance of the mansion. The spell had drained her energy, but she was determined see her plan through. Vampires started to groan and clutch their foreheads before falling to their knees. Bonnie stood rooted to the spot, transfixed by the scene in front of her. She was overwhelmed and dizzy from exertion.

 

“Aargh.” An anguished groan from behind Bonnie snapped her out of her daze. Kai’s eyes were squeezed shut and he winced in pain. He cradled his forehead in his hands before falling to the ground. Bonnie rolled him onto his back. She knelt next to him. 

“Kai, what’s going on? Was the spell too much for you?” 

Dark veins spread across Kai’s face and he bared his fangs. Bonnie gasped in shock and recoiled. 

“I’m a heretic Bonnie.” He said through gritted teeth. 

 


	11. Sympathy For The Devil

_What feels like the end is often the beginning._  

Bonnie felt anger course through her. She was furious at Kai for lying and she was furious at herself for not figuring it out. For a while it seemed like he was trying to be good. Was it all an act? Kai’s motivations were usually so clear, but Bonnie couldn’t understand why he was helping her.

His face returned to normal and Bonnie crept closer to him, unsure of what to do. She was riveted by the sight of Kai squirming and groaning through clenched teeth. It looked so familiar. She had been in that position many times before; making sacrifices so other people could get what they wanted. Her initial anger dissipated and was replaced with confusion. Why had Kai helped her all along when he knew this would happen to him? Why had he risked his life to save her on her birthday? Why was he the reason she got her magic back? And the biggest question of all: Why was she so upset by the thought of losing him?

Bonnie noticed the flashes of white light coming from inside the mansion and she knew she had to do something before Kai disappeared too. Her thoughts were racing and her heart pounded in her chest. She hurriedly unclasped the necklace from around her neck. Her trembling fingers fumbled with the vial before removing the lid. She poured the red liquid into Kai’s mouth. A gurgling sound came from his throat as he swallowed the liquid. His eyelids drooped shut and his breathing slowed down. Bonnie’s head throbbed. She leaned forward and rested her head on Kai’s chest. The steady beating of his human heart pulsated against her cheek.

Kai squirmed as he woke up. Bonnie lifted her head off his chest when she felt him moving. She stood up and offered him a hand to help him up. He was unsteady on his feet and his hands trembled as he rubbed his temples. A few windows had shattered during the chaos and shards of broken glass were scattered all around. Kai picked up a piece of glass. 

“I just have to be sure.” He said as he dragged the sharp edge of the glass across his palm.

A thin, red line appeared along his skin. Kai watched expectantly to see if it would heal immediately, but it didn’t. Crimson blood continued to emerge from the cut. Bonnie held Kai’s hand and he felt his palm heating up. A tingling sensation spread through his hand. When Bonnie let go of his hand, the cut was completely healed. Kai’s eyes were bloodshot. He was exhausted and he needed to rest. He stumbled as he tried to step closer to Bonnie. She put her arm around his torso and tried to steady him, groaning as he rested his full weight on her. Bonnie slowly walked him to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. The car ride back to Grams’ house was quiet. The silence between them was new. Kai usually had some smartass comment to make but he was still in shock and unsure of what to say. His gaze was fixed on Bonnie, expecting some kind of explanation for what had just happened. Bonnie didn’t feel like explaining herself. She saved Kai because she wanted to. Every time she had killed herself trying to help other people, it had been out of obligation. She did it because it was expected of her. Bonnie was always the person people went to when they had a problem that needed fixing. Kai was different. He didn’t want anything from her. He just wanted _her._

Bonnie knew they would have to talk about it eventually but she didn’t know what to say to him. All the questions she had wanted to ask him didn’t seem so important anymore. Growing tired of the silence, she tried to make conversation.

“The spell worked. They’re all gone.” 

“Good.” Kai’s voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper.

“I wonder what year they ended up in. Surely, it can’t be much worse than 1994 and 1903.”

“Actually, I got a little creative with the new prison world. Can you imagine a musty, dimly-lit karaoke bar full of vampires, with Two Princes on repeat?” 

“You’re the devil.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

 

When they arrived at Grams’ house, Bonnie helped Kai up to her bedroom. He sighed as he flopped down on the bed. She quickly changed out of her dress and into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Brown curls cascaded down her back as she removed the bobby pins from her hair. Kai stood up and walked over to her. Bonnie’s eyes were cast downward, avoiding his gaze. Kai tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear and tilted her chin upwards so her eyes met his. He put his hands around her waist and licked his lips before speaking. 

“You saved me.” 

“I guess we’re even now.” 

Bonnie relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Kai. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. As Kai hugged Bonnie, he felt an unfamiliar energy pressing against him. It wasn’t Bonnie’s magic. It was something else. Bonnie’s magic was sweetly intense and thick, like honey. The sensation Kai felt was more fresh and playful. His hand absentmindedly travelled towards the area where the feeling was strongest. Kai gently brushed his hand along Bonnie’s stomach. Ripples of warmth vibrated against his skin. A pleasant rush of energy travelled through his body and he chuckled happily.

“What?” Bonnie asked.

“Nothing.” Kai replied as he nestled his head in the crook of her neck.

 

 

*2 years later*

 “In-cen-dia…In-cen-dia…In-cen-dia.” Kai murmured softly.

Bonnie appeared behind him and sighed. “Are you really trying to teach our infant daughter how to set things on fire?”

Kai grinned cheekily. He handed the gurgling baby to Bonnie before turning his attention to a pot on the stove. He stirred the contents and then offered Bonnie a spoonful to taste. 

“Mmmm.” Her eyes widened and she nodded her approval.

“Do you remember the first time I made this for you?”

“I remember you stabbing me afterwards.” Bonnie’s tone was wry, but she smiled warmly.

The baby in her arms squirmed and Kai picked her up. Her aqua eyes sparkled as she blew a tiny spit bubble. Kai gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sheila.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've basically given up on this story, but I thought I should at least wrap it up. I've got an idea for a new fic and I'm going to start working on that. It will probably be less fluffy and more in character, but I had fun writing this one even though it was a step away from their dynamic on the show. If you've made it this far, thank you for reading.


End file.
